equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulk Biceps/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png|Who knew Bulk was such a virtuoso? Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png|"YEAH!" Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Arguing with Derpy. The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Life is a Runway Rarity walks past Bulk Biceps EG2.png Bulk Biceps awkwardly smiling at Rarity EG2.png Rarity showing off her earrings EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png| Ouch. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png|"Arts and Crafts!" Bulk Biceps "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png|"My mom needs new pot holders." Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Timber "that's the worst one!" EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Good Vibes Cupcakes splat on Bulk Biceps' head SS16.png Bulk Biceps with cupcakes on his head SS16.png Cupcakes on Bulk Biceps' head explode SS16.png Bulk Biceps' bald spot is exposed SS16.png Bulk Biceps hiding his face in shame SS16.png Fluttershy whistling off-screen SS16.png Squirrel hops onto Bulk Biceps' head SS16.png Squirrel posing as Bulk Biceps' toupee SS16.png Bulk Biceps glowing with good vibes SS16.png Bulk Biceps combing his squirrel toupee SS16.png Bulk Biceps notices Twilight Sparkle needs help SS16.png Bulk Biceps helps Twilight carry her store supplies SS16.png Twilight Sparkle glowing with good vibes SS16.png Twilight Sparkle as an electronics store employee SS16.png DJ Pon-3 goes to Twilight Sparkle for help SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Queen of Clubs Photo of Rainbow Dash and the knitting club EGDS4.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Fluttershy directly challenging Trixie EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking very determined EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png X Marks the Spot Octavia and others on the beach pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends walking on the pier EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Too Hot to Handle Too Hot to Handle title card EGDS16.png People hang out and play on the beach EGDS16.png Turf War Timber and AJ see Bulk Biceps in the water EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber grinning competitively EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps flailing in the water EGDS20.png Applejack helping Bulk Biceps EGDS20.png Timber Spruce helping Bulk Biceps EGDS20.png AJ and Timber pull Bulk in opposite directions EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps about to cry EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps crying in AJ and Timber's arms EGDS20.png Applejack "why are you crying?" EGDS20.png Applejack "we're savin' you!" EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps crying tears EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps "I hate to see you fight!" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce paddling strenuously EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're not fighting" EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps sniffling EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps "really?" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're kind of fighting" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're also saving you" EGDS20.png Applejack "with my elbow grease" EGDS20.png Applejack "make a pretty good team" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "I guess we do" EGDS20.png Applejack proposing a truce EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber pull Bulk back to shore EGDS20.png Bulk starts carrying Applejack and Timber EGDS20.png Bulk carries Applejack and Timber to shore EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps thanking Applejack and Timber EGDS20.png AJ, Bulk, and Timber hear someone else in trouble EGDS20.png Timber challenges Applejack to a friendly race EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber race to save people EGDS20.png Bulk watches Timber and Applejack run off EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps wiping his tears away EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps crying tears of joy EGDS20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Best in Show: The Pre-Show Applejack introducing the show contestants EGDS35.png Fluttershy bumps into Applejack EGDS35.png AJ and Rainbow Dash look at Fluttershy EGDS35.png Rainbow Dash polishing Tank's shell EGDS35.png Micro Chips, Trixie, and Bulk Biceps with their pets EGDS35.png Bulk Biceps' pet Wooyoo EGDS35.png Fluttershy interviewing Bulk Biceps' dog EGDS35.png Applejack "the show will be startin' soon" EGDS35.png Applejack "we should wrap this up" EGDS35.png Fluttershy "one more quick interview" EGDS35.png Bulk Biceps kissing his dog Wooyoo EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Pinkie and Bulk waving to the crowd EGDS36.png Rainbow Dash holding Tank EGDS36.png Rainbow confused by Fluttershy's commentary EGDS36.png Rainbow and Bulk's pets in love with each other EGDS36.png Rainbow Dash shocked; Bulk Biceps excited EGDS36.png Bulk Biceps ships Tank and Wooyoo EGDS36.png Applejack awarding ribbon to Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Everyone cheering for Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Schedule Swap Bulk Biceps posing in art class EGDS37.png Applejack in art class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Twilight Under the Stars Wide view of the planetarium party EGDS38.png Rosette mingling with party guests EGDS38.png Derpy and Bulk at the planetarium party EGDS38.png Timber cheers up Twilight in background EGDS38.png Pinkie Pie announces chocolate cake EGDS38.png Party guests walk up to the cake cart EGDS38.png I'm on a Yacht Girls and Bulk worried about Applejack EGDS41.png Applejack stands up with a sunburn EGDS41.png Applejack dancing with a sunburn EGDS41.png Applejack feeling the burn EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png RD, Pinkie, and Twi having a pool race EGDS41.png Festival Looks Equestria Girls webpage EGDS46.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png Find the Magic The Dazzlings singing on stage EGDS48.png More faceless people in the crowd EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to an emotionless crowd EGDS48.png Many faceless people in festival crowd EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata giving the crowd life EGDS48.png Dazzlings filling the crowd with color EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to a cheering crowd EGDS48.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Students in the hallways wearing glasses EGDS12a.png Bulk Biceps giving Rarity a helping hand EGDS12b.png Bulk Biceps with a flowing rainbow wig EGDS12b.png Rarity walking away from Bulk Biceps EGDS12b.png Rarity sees more students with rainbow hair EGDS12b.png All the World's Off Stage Micro Chips pointing at Bulk Biceps CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps working out and looking at magazine CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps "cut like a diamond!" CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps working out even harder CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps dressed like a train CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps pulls Shiny City onto the stage CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps "I battled the ropes" CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps bursts through train costume CYOE7c.png Opening Night Bulk Biceps as a dancing lump of coal CYOE9.png Selfie Soot falls in Bulk Biceps' arms CYOE9.png Rainbow Dash appears as Fairy Bootmother CYOE9.png Fairy Bootmother "do not despair" CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking disappointed CYOE10.png Video slide of Rarity, Bulk, and Rainbow CYOE10a.png Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png Cutie Mark Crusaders three-way high-five CYOE10b.png Rarity sitting next to the Crusaders CYOE10b.png Rarity gesturing to Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png Video slide of Snips and Snails on ground CYOE10c.png Video slide of Pinkie's balloon stage set CYOE10c.png Video slide of Rainbow and AJ laughing CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Last Drop DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png Unnamed boy dancing to DJ's music CYOE12.png Big Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy in the crowd CYOE12.png Spotlight shines on Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy CYOE12.png Crowd cheering for Sunset Shimmer CYOE12a.png Crowd cheering for Fluttershy CYOE12b.png Crowd cheering for Big McIntosh CYOE12c.png Lost and Pound Bon_Bon_and_Lyra_at_the_music_festival_CYOE14.png Bulk_Biceps_and_Derpy_in_a_photo_booth_CYOE14a.png Rarity_crashes_into_Bulk_Biceps_and_Derpy_CYOE14a.png Rarity_and_Thunder_Guts_crash_the_photo_booth_CYOE14a.png Thunder Guts chases Rarity out of photo booth CYOE14a.png Bulk Biceps and Derpy dizzy in the photo booth CYOE14a.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy amused CYOE14b.png Accountibilibuddies Bulk backing up toward Applejack CYOE15.png Bulk_Biceps_steps_on_Applejack's_foot_CYOE15.png X-ray_shot_of_Applejack's_toes_breaking_CYOE15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_helping_Applejack_CYOE15.png Applejack sitting on a tree stump CYOE15.png Applejack and Pinkie outside the concert CYOE15b.png Applejack looking down at the concert CYOE15b.png Pinkie Pie pushing Dirk onto the stage CYOE15b.png Pinkie waving to Applejack from stage CYOE15b.png Security guard tackles Pinkie Pie CYOE15b.png Pinkie Pie lifted over concert crowd CYOE15b.png Dirk Thistleweed and his band performing CYOE15c.png The Road Less Scheduled Twilight and Spike at the music festival CYOE16.png Twilight's phone lands on Bulk's chest CYOE16.png Twilight sees her phone on Bulk's chest CYOE16.png Twilight peels her phone off Bulk's chest CYOE16.png Twilight's phone covered in Bulk's sweat CYOE16.png Twilight walks away from Bulk, Snips, and Derpy CYOE16.png Bulk, Snips, and Derpy continue dancing CYOE16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship CHS students playing on the beach EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle posing in a swimsuit EGFF.png Selfie drone hovering up to Twilight EGFF.png Nurse Redheart taking Bulk's temperature EGFF.png Bulk Biceps with thermometer in his mouth EGFF.png Bulk Biceps hears Sunset and Trixie enter EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie enter the nurse's office EGFF.png Nurse Redheart greeting Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie looking suspicious at Nurse Redheart EGFF.png How well you answer my questions.png Trixie interrogating Nurse Redheart EGFF.png Trixie interrogating Bulk Biceps EGFF.png Not that I can recall.png You can't recall.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Bulk Biceps in the yearbook EGFF.png Oh come on.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Bulk Biceps working at Fruit Smoothies Shop EGROF.png Bulk Biceps looking at fruit blenders EGROF.png Bulk Biceps getting an idea EGROF.png Bulk Biceps shaking a blender EGROF.png Bulk Biceps covered in smoothie EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Right side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Bulk and Trixie's bumper cars collide EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Bulk Biceps looking over the ship's bow EGSB.png Pinkie Pie spreading Bulk Biceps' arms EGSB.png Pinkie and Bulk recreate Titanic's 'I'm flying' scene EGSB.png Wide view of the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship EGSB.png Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Bulk and CHS girls looking at Rainbow EGSB.png Deck floor lights up with star effects EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Flash Sentry blushes at Sunset's wink EGSB.png Flash Sentry starstruck at Sunset EGSB.png Rainbow looks back at her friends on stage EGSB.png Cruise patrons watch the lights go out EGSB.png Cruise patrons blanketed in darkness EGSB.png Cruise patrons taking Rainbow literally EGSB.png Cruise patrons burst into a panic EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Lifeboats floating in the water EGSB.png Lightning surging over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Lightning threatens the cruise passengers EGSB.png Magic lighting being pulled away EGSB.png Sky starts to clear over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Luxe Deluxe still sinking into the sea EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Derpy and Bulk setting up a camping tent EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "we have arrived!" EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png K-Lo hits Su-Z's hi-hat with her guitar EGSBP.png Su-Z straightening her hi-hat EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Puffed Pastry giving churros away again EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie sees Puffed Pastry's stand EGSBP.png Pinkie getting churros from Puffed Pastry EGSBP.png Sunset running after crying Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Thick energy releases from Time Twirler EGSBP.png Magical energy explodes on the stage EGSBP.png Sunset "the flaws and silly mistakes" EGSBP.png Sunset speaking in front of the crowd EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush beginning their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo singing in front of her fans EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's concert EGSBP.png Sunset strumming a power chord EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush playing music EGSBP.png Smoke and fireworks envelop the crowd EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's reunion concert EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages